Cancer is the second leading cause of human death next to coronary disease. Worldwide, millions of people die from cancer every year. In the United States alone, as reported by the American Cancer Society, cancer causes the death of well over a half-million people annually, with over 1.2 million new cases diagnosed per year. While deaths from heart disease have been declining significantly, those resulting from cancer generally are on the rise. In the early part of the next century, cancer is predicted to become the leading cause of death.
Worldwide, several cancers stand out as the leading killers. In particular, carcinomas of the lung, prostate, breast, colon, pancreas, ovary, and bladder represent the primary causes of cancer death. These and virtually all other carcinomas share a common lethal feature. With very few exceptions, metastatic disease from a carcinoma is fatal. Moreover, even for those cancer patients who initially survive their primary cancers, common experience has shown that their lives are dramatically altered. Many cancer patients experience strong anxieties driven by the awareness of the potential for recurrence or treatment failure. Many cancer patients experience physical debilitations following treatment. Furthermore, many cancer patients experience a recurrence.
Worldwide, prostate cancer is the fourth most prevalent cancer in men. In North America and Northern Europe, it is by far the most common cancer in males and is the second leading cause of cancer death in men. In the United States alone, well over 30,000 men die annually of this disease—second only to lung cancer. Despite the magnitude of these figures, there is still no effective treatment for metastatic prostate cancer. Surgical prostatectomy, radiation therapy, hormone ablation therapy, surgical castration and chemotherapy continue to be the main treatment modalities. Unfortunately, these treatments are ineffective for many and are often associated with undesirable consequences.
On the diagnostic front, the lack of a prostate tumor marker that can accurately detect early-stage, localized tumors remains a significant limitation in the diagnosis and management of this disease. Although the serum prostate specific antigen (PSA) assay has been a very useful tool, however its specificity and general utility is widely regarded as lacking in several important respects.
Progress in identifying additional specific markers for prostate cancer has been improved by the generation of prostate cancer xenografts that can recapitulate different stages of the disease in mice. The LAPC (Los Angeles Prostate Cancer) xenografts are prostate cancer xenografts that have survived passage in severe combined immune deficient (SCID) mice and have exhibited the capacity to mimic the transition from androgen dependence to androgen independence (Klein et al., 1997, Nat. Med. 3:402). More recently identified prostate cancer markers include PCTA-1 (Su et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93: 7252), prostate-specific membrane antigen (PSMA) (Pinto et al., Clin Cancer Res 1996 September 2 (9): 1445-51), STEAP (Hubert, et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1999 Dec. 7; 96(25): 14523-8) and prostate stem cell antigen (PSCA) (Reiter et al., 1998, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95: 1735).
While previously identified markers such as PSA, PSMA, PCTA and 24P4C12 have facilitated efforts to diagnose and treat prostate cancer, there is need for the identification of additional markers and therapeutic targets for prostate and related cancers in order to further improve diagnosis and therapy. An estimated 130,200 cases of colorectal cancer occurred in 2000 in the United States, including 93,800 cases of colon cancer and 36,400 of rectal cancer.
Colorectal cancers are the third most common cancers in men and women. Incidence rates declined significantly during 1992-1996 (−2.1% per year). Research suggests that these declines have been due to increased screening and polyp removal, preventing progression of polyps to invasive cancers. There were an estimated 56,300 deaths (47,700 from colon cancer, 8,600 from rectal cancer) in 2000, accounting for about 11% of all U.S. cancer deaths.
At present, surgery is the most common form of therapy for colorectal cancer, and for cancers that have not spread, it is frequently curative. Chemotherapy, or chemotherapy plus radiation, is given before or after surgery to most patients whose cancer has deeply perforated the bowel wall or has spread to the lymph nodes. A permanent colostomy (creation of an abdominal opening for elimination of body wastes) is occasionally needed for colon cancer and is infrequently required for rectal cancer. There continues to be a need for effective diagnostic and treatment modalities for colorectal cancer.
Of all new cases of cancer in the United States, bladder cancer represents approximately 5 percent in men (fifth most common neoplasm) and 3 percent in women (eighth most common neoplasm). The incidence is increasing slowly, concurrent with an increasing older population. In 1998, there was an estimated 54,500 cases, including 39,500 in men and 15,000 in women. The age-adjusted incidence in the United States is 32 per 100,000 for men and eight per 100,000 in women. The historic male/female ratio of 3:1 may be decreasing related to smoking patterns in women. There were an estimated 11,000 deaths from bladder cancer in 1998 (7,800 in men and 3,900 in women). Bladder cancer incidence and mortality strongly increase with age and will be an increasing problem as the population becomes more elderly.
Most bladder cancers recur in the bladder. Bladder cancer is managed with a combination of transurethral resection of the bladder (TUR) and intravesical chemotherapy or immunotherapy. The multifocal and recurrent nature of bladder cancer points out the limitations of TUR. Most muscle-invasive cancers are not cured by TUR alone. Radical cystectomy and urinary diversion is the most effective means to eliminate the cancer but carry an undeniable impact on urinary and sexual function. There continues to be a significant need for treatment modalities that are beneficial for bladder cancer patients.
There were an estimated 164,100 new cases of lung and bronchial cancer in 2000, accounting for 14% of all U.S. cancer diagnoses. The incidence rate of lung and bronchial cancer is declining significantly in men, from a high of 86.5 per 100,000 in 1984 to 70.0 in 1996. In the 1990s, the rate of increase among women began to slow. In 1996, the incidence rate in women was 42.3 per 100,000.
Lung and bronchial cancer caused an estimated 156,900 deaths in 2000, accounting for 28% of all cancer deaths. During 1992-1996, mortality from lung cancer declined significantly among men (−1.7% per year) while rates for women were still significantly increasing (0.9% per year). Since 1987, more women have died each year of lung cancer than breast cancer, which, for over 40 years, was the major cause of cancer death in women. Decreasing lung cancer incidence and mortality rates most likely resulted from decreased smoking rates over the previous 30 years; however, decreasing smoking patterns among women lag behind those of men. Of concern, although the declines in adult tobacco use have slowed, tobacco use in youth is increasing again.
Treatment options for lung and bronchial cancer are determined by the type and stage of the cancer and include surgery, radiation therapy, and chemotherapy. For many localized cancers, surgery is usually the treatment of choice. Because the disease has usually spread by the time it is discovered, radiation therapy and chemotherapy are often needed in combination with surgery. Chemotherapy alone or combined with radiation is the treatment of choice for small cell lung cancer; on this regimen, a large percentage of patients experience remission, which in some cases is long lasting. There is however, an ongoing need for effective treatment and diagnostic approaches for lung and bronchial cancers.
An estimated 182,800 new invasive cases of breast cancer were expected to occur among women in the United States during 2000. Additionally, about 1,400 new cases of breast cancer were expected to be diagnosed in men in 2000. After increasing about 4% per year in the 1980s, breast cancer incidence rates in women have leveled off in the 1990s to about 110.6 cases per 100,000.
In the U.S. alone, there were an estimated 41,200 deaths (40,800 women, 400 men) in 2000 due to breast cancer. Breast cancer ranks second among cancer deaths in women. According to the most recent data, mortality rates declined significantly during 1992-1996 with the largest decreases in younger women, both white and black. These decreases were probably the result of earlier detection and improved treatment.
Taking into account the medical circumstances and the patient's preferences, treatment of breast cancer may involve lumpectomy (local removal of the tumor) and removal of the lymph nodes under the arm; mastectomy (surgical removal of the breast) and removal of the lymph nodes under the arm; radiation therapy; chemotherapy; or hormone therapy. Often, two or more methods are used in combination. Numerous studies have shown that, for early stage disease, long-term survival rates after lumpectomy plus radiotherapy are similar to survival rates after modified radical mastectomy. Significant advances in reconstruction techniques provide several options for breast reconstruction after mastectomy. Recently, such reconstruction has been done at the same time as the mastectomy.
Local excision of ductal carcinoma in situ (DCIS) with adequate amounts of surrounding normal breast tissue may prevent the local recurrence of the DCIS. Radiation to the breast and/or tamoxifen may reduce the chance of DCIS occurring in the remaining breast tissue. This is important because DCIS, if left untreated, may develop into invasive breast cancer. Nevertheless, there are serious side effects or sequelae to these treatments. There is, therefore, a need for efficacious breast cancer treatments.
There were an estimated 23,100 new cases of ovarian cancer in the United States in 2000. It accounts for 4% of all cancers among women and ranks second among gynecologic cancers. During 1992-1996, ovarian cancer incidence rates were significantly declining. Consequent to ovarian cancer, there were an estimated 14,000 deaths in 2000. Ovarian cancer causes more deaths than any other cancer of the female reproductive system.
Surgery, radiation therapy, and chemotherapy are treatment options for ovarian cancer. Surgery usually includes the removal of one or both ovaries, the fallopian tubes (salpingo-oophorectomy), and the uterus (hysterectomy). In some very early tumors, only the involved ovary will be removed, especially in young women who wish to have children. In advanced disease, an attempt is made to remove all intra-abdominal disease to enhance the effect of chemotherapy. There continues to be an important need for effective treatment options for ovarian cancer.
There were an estimated 28,300 new cases of pancreatic cancer in the United States in 2000. Over the past 20 years, rates of pancreatic cancer have declined in men. Rates among women have remained approximately constant but may be beginning to decline. Pancreatic cancer caused an estimated 28,200 deaths in 2000 in the United States. Over the past 20 years, there has been a slight but significant decrease in mortality rates among men (about −0.9% per year) while rates have increased slightly among women.
Surgery, radiation therapy, and chemotherapy are treatment options for pancreatic cancer. These treatment options can extend survival and/or relieve symptoms in many patients but are not likely to produce a cure for most. There is a significant need for additional therapeutic and diagnostic options for cancers. These include the use of antibodies, vaccines, and small molecules as treatment modalities. Additionally, there is also a need to use these modilities as research tools to diagnose, detect, monitor, and further the state of the art in all areas of cancer treatment and studies.
The therapeutic utility of monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) (G. Kohler and C. Milstein, Nature 256:495-497 (1975)) is being realized. Monoclonal antibodies have now been approved as therapies in transplantation, cancer, infectious disease, cardiovascular disease and inflammation. Different isotypes have different effector functions. Such differences in function are reflected in distinct 3-dimensional structures for the various immunoglobulin isotypes (P. M. Alzari et al., Annual Rev. Immunol., 6:555-580 (1988)).
Because mice are convenient for immunization and recognize most human antigens as foreign, mAbs against human targets with therapeutic potential have typically been of murine origin. However, murine mAbs have inherent disadvantages as human therapeutics. They require more frequent dosing as mAbs have a shorter circulating half-life in humans than human antibodies. More critically, the repeated administration of murine antibodies to the human immune system causes the human immune system to respond by recognizing the mouse protein as a foreign and generating a human anti-mouse antibody (HAMA) response. Such a HAMA response may result in allergic reaction and the rapid clearing of the murine antibody from the system thereby rendering the treatment by murine antibody useless. To avoid such affects, attempts to create human immune systems within mice have been attempted.
Initial attempts hoped to create transgenic mice capable of responding to antigens with antibodies having human sequences (See Bruggemann et al., Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 86:6709-6713 (1989)), but were limited by the amount of DNA that could be stably maintained by available cloning vehicles. The use of yeast artificial chromosome (YAC) cloning vectors led the way to introducing large germline fragments of human Ig locus into transgenic mammals. Essentially a majority of the human V, D, and J region genes arranged with the same spacing found in the human genome and the human constant regions were introduced into mice using YACs. One such transgenic mouse strain is known as XenoMouse® mice and is commercially available from Amgen Fremont, Inc. (Fremont Calif.).